Journey of our Hearts
by Chris Emrys
Summary: It all starts when on a rainy day, Allen finds himself in the same inn as Tyki. A truce while unable to leave due to the weather, and then the implicit knowledge Tyki would find him again. But will it be so bad? Set while Allen is on the run and before being found by Kanda and Johnny; written for Poker Pair Week 2017.
1. Day one

Hello dears!

So this has been posted first on my Tumblr blog as I first thought I might only post there anything I do for events. But then I realized, I want to share them and have them easier to read. So I'm starting by posting what I did for Poker Pair Week 2017. Do note that from the start I planned it as a multi chaptered story, so the different day (prompts) are all following each other~ And do note that I kind of never finished in time, I wrote for the first four days, but never finished Day 5, 6 and 7. But I do plan to finish it!

So, basically: here I present you Journey of our Hearts, the story inspired by Poker Pair Week 2017, which 4 out of 7 chapters done! I am only posting Day 1 tonight, and I'll post each other Day I have one per day. Pun not intended.

An important note: This is something not said yet in Meet me Halfway to the End, but like in this story, Allen is 19 years old (over 19), for reasons I can't explain much to not spoil Meet me Halfway. I am in fact considering making his background in Meet me Halfway my "canon" one for him (as in, the one true for any canonverse story). So Allen's age isn't the only personal headcanon I have, but I don't think those headcanons will show in this.

As for the prompts, each chapter/day has been written trying to show at one point something inspired from the prompts, so sometimes a prompt might have less impact on a chapter/day, but the four prompts still have some influence at one point or another~

I hope you enjoy! And I might one day make an expanded version of Journey of our Hearts, if only because I didn't details as much as I would otherwise, with the time limit I tried to keep. This expanded version would mostly be additional scenes, so it might also just be a collection of said additional scenes.

* * *

 **Day One**

 _Accommodations; Safety; Language; Sunshine._

Silver eyes gazed down at himself with a wince as water dripped down from his coat. Timcanpy peeked out from his shirt, somewhat dry thanks to having stayed under the layers of clothes, and Allen glared for a second at the very amused look the golem had. Then, he lifted his head with a sheepish smile as the inn's owner came to him. Or so he thought when he had heard the steps.

His smile fixed itself as instead, the one that had approached him was revealed to be Tyki Mikk in human form, one eyebrow arched and golden eyes taking him up and down. "Well, this is a nice surprise, Shonen. Who would have thought we would meet here, with how you have been avoiding us."

Allen's expression hardened for a second, gaze drifting to the window, as if considering walking out. But it was not just rain outside, it was a storm. He could tell even Tyki had been surprised by it, he wore only a dress shirt and pants, short hair still a bit wet. He also missed completely the flash of concern as Tyki noticed the intent behind Allen's gaze.

"I don't know about you, but I would rather not get drenched again." Tyki started casually, little smirk showing as the white haired male looked back at him. The Noah didn't miss the shivers of Allen's body. _Silly boy_. "And fighting here is more than likely to get us out." He paused, letting the younger man take into the meaning of his words, and feeling smug when the calculating look shifted into hesitation. "So you should get yourself a room already, or else you're just asking for a nasty cold."

Allen's eyes sharpened into a small glare, but he knew Tyki was right. There was no way it would be safe for him to go outside right now, and if he got himself sick, who knew what would happen if the Noah inside him decided he wanted out? Beside, he felt how he started to shiver hard. So with a sigh that betrayed resignation, Allen started to walk toward the inn's owner.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him as he was about to pass Tyki. He stopped short, glancing to the side, and meeting Tyki's serious eyes. "The Earl really wants you home." The white haired tensed under the hand, but the man only patted his shoulder, looking out the window. "But I don't have orders right now. He only asked us to take the Fourteenth home; but I'm not seeing him."

This was as close as Tyki would come to let Allen know he would be safe tonight, even with the Noah's presence in the same inn. It made warmth show in his chest, which he pretended not to feel. "We're two travellers trapped by the rain." _Truce accepted._

Tyki returned his gaze on him with a smile, feeling the way Allen relaxed under his hand. The younger man didn't know it, but he looked tired, even relieved and grateful. It had been an impulse, really, to decide he would rather have Allen stay safe inside, but he couldn't deny it had come from the desire to not see Allen run away from him. He had helped him escape, let him escape, and it was not as if there was a real rush to get him; instead the Noahs were keeping an eye on him.

So really, Tyki was just looking out for Allen by making sure he didn't go back out. The little voice that told him it had hurt when Allen's first reaction had been to look for a way out, away from him, could get silenced. Because Allen had still accepted to stay.

And so Allen finally went to get his room. Tyki watched him for a few seconds, then went back to the table he had been occupying, finishing his drink. In a way that both knew to not be by chance, he ended up going back to his room just as Allen went to his. But neither of them commented on it, though Allen rolled his eyes and Tyki grinned.

As it was, the rainstorm didn't stop after the first night. Or the second. For two days, after an initial attempt at staying on his own, Allen ended up with Tyki sticking around. Not that he minded, because of course poker had ended up their choice of pastime, and poor Tyki had believed he might figure out how to out-cheat Allen.

He also had made the enormous mistake of saying the loser would pay for the next meal, the first day. Tyki kept his words, but Allen only smirked knowingly when Tyki didn't make the same promise the next day.

A curse left Tyki when he lost again after a few rounds, in a language that Allen didn't recognize right away. Someone else did, from a close table, and called out in pleased surprise in the same language. Two things happened then: Allen identified it as Portuguese, and a shiver ran down his spine when Tyki replied in the foreign language that seemed to roll naturally from his tongue.

Allen didn't understand much of it, as he had barely been in Portugal before, though it was clear that Tyki soon ended the little conversation. Still, the few words he recognized, and the expression, told him a lot about what went between the two men. It was obvious Tyki had been offered to come, and Allen had shifted on his seat at the glance toward him, pretending not to notice the mocking edge. And it was easy to do, when he spotted the annoyance that flashed into Tyki's eyes and the way his words were clipped.

Allen had to bite his tongue to not let a smug smirk show as Tyki finished with a wave of hand that was dismissive, not even looking long enough to see the way the other man's ears reddened and instead giving back his attention to Allen. "Want a drink, Shonen? Though I haven't seen you touch alcohol. Not old enough?"

Allen didn't even change his expression despite the teasing tone. "I'll have you know I am over eighteen. But I'd… rather not drink alcohol." He noticed Tyki's curious look, borderline determined, and Allen had a smile way too sweet all of the sudden. "I will rob you of all your clothes and not give them back this time, if you even try spiking my drink."

"… Fair enough." Tyki would have liked to believe he wouldn't be stupid enough to bet his clothes after that, but he also knew that smile meant trouble. Better not test if Allen could really follow with his threat. "You didn't answer my question, though."

"Well, if you offer it, I won't say no. I think something hot might be nice." Indeed, now that Tyki put the idea in his mind, Allen felt that he would be happy with some tea. Or maybe even hot chocolate.

It was once they were sitting side by side, with hot cups in their hand, that Allen finally asked, "So you speak Portuguese? It sounded rather… easy for you."

Tyki grinned. "Fishing for informations?" He laughed in a low manner at Allen's short glare. "It's my native tongue, I would hope it sounds easy. I'm surprised you recognized it, though."

"I have been close to Portugal before, but not long enough to pick more than a few words." Allen admitted. "That's one of the few European languages I can't really speak."

"I could teach you some of it." Tyki offered, to which Allen was quick to look at the man.

"Why?" It left his mouth before he could really control it, which surprised him. Since when did he feel comfortable enough around Tyki that he could slip?

But Tyki only let one elbow rest on the counter, placing his cheek on his palm as he gazed at Allen. "Because I can. What other reason should there be?" His smile was turning predatory. "Or would you like me to say it's because we'll spend more time together?"

Tyki knew he made a mistake when Allen's left hand clenched hard enough around the cup to destroy it. Or maybe it was when pain flashed in his silver eyes just before he turned his gaze away, faint redness over his cheeks.

 _Oh. That's exactly what he wanted me to say, and he might not have realized it._

A surprised shout came from Allen, though at least, his left hand was more tolerant to temperature. The owner was quick to come, but Allen waved concern and apologized with a smile that Tyki knew to be fake. Before the owner could reach to check Allen's left hand in well meaning worry, Tyki did it first, catching his left wrist.

"Let's treat that. Thank you for the drinks, and sorry for the mess."

Before Allen could react, Tyki had placed the money on the counter and was tugging Allen away. The white haired followed, a little taken by surprise, but he felt again the same kind of warmth he had felt when Tyki had offered the truce of sort. He had no doubt, after all, that Tyki had just prevented his left hand being seen.

They also ended up in Tyki's room rather than Allen's. "You didn't burn yourself, did you?" Tyki asked not long after the door had closed behind them, while still getting Allen's hand closer to his face.

"N-No, this was nowhere near hot enough to do anything." Allen replied honestly, and couldn't help pulling back when Tyki started to remove his glove. Or tried to, because Tyki's grip was too strong.

"You should still remove that glove." Then he lifted his gaze to pin Allen with his golden eyes. "Why this face, Shonen? I know how your hand is."

It was then that Allen realized his expression had slipped, and that he had shown the wariness bordering on fear that he still felt whenever his hand could be exposed. It had lessened in the Order, but after being on the run, it had returned with a vengeance.

Meanwhile, Tyki had finished pulling the glove, gaze softening even if he had wanted to not show it. "It's good it was your left hand that took it all. You could have gotten cut or burned otherwise." He paused, finally lessening his grip, though felt some contentment at seeing Allen didn't do anything at first, only letting his hand drop slowly after a second or two.

"Yeah, well, only my left hand is strong enough to break a cup. It's a miracle the owner didn't question it." Timcanpy, who until now had been hiding in a pocket, flew out and hovered close to his left hand, as if worried despite knowing his master would be fine. It made Allen smile, giving an excuse to have his eyes drift to Timcanpy.

He could guess, after all, that they were circling around the matter of why Allen had broken his cup. And he wasn't sure he was ready to admit, to think about, how he had grown to enjoy Tyki's presence in such a short time spent without the need to fight. How part of him had hoped Tyki did, too.

"So… We can start now, if you want." Tyki crossed his arms with a grin when Allen snapped his gaze up in confusion. "Your lesson in Portuguese. _Desculpe ter te provocado_ , for example." His arms dropped, then one hand came scratch behind his head. "That means, I'm sorry I teased you."

The golem now on Allen's head showed a grin. Tyki ignored it. So did it Allen. Instead, he crossed his arms, tilting his head with raised eyebrows in a silent, _elaborate_.

Tyki put his hands on his hips, leaning forward a bit with a smirk. "Spending more time together is a good reason to teach you, which you seem to feel strongly about. Enough to break a cup."

So, maybe he shouldn't have teased Allen again; Tyki mused as he watched Allen's eyes turn murderous even though his mouth formed a sweet smile. But the faint fluster that the young man couldn't quite control was so worth it.

Even when Allen cracked his knuckles, left hand then right hand. "Oh, Tyki, I didn't realize you wanted us to spend more time together. But don't worry! I have also an idea of what we can do." His smile widened, sweeter. Tyki felt sweat form. "Would you like to train?"

"… Shonen. Let's stop teasing each other, yeah? I don't think the inn can handle it."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

Tyki chose to be untouchable right there and then. Too bad Allen remembered about it, and punched with his left hand. The Noah could hear Allen's sudden laughter even as he went right through the furnitures, and stuck halfway out the wall.

Maybe it was still worth it all, to have teased Allen. Because it was the first time he heard Allen's laugh; and he would lie if he said it wasn't a good sound to hear.

In the end, thanks to the good mood the sight gave Allen, he let it slide when Tyki managed to get himself back inside and promptly offered a second drink. Though, that didn't stop him from demanding a meal instead, smiling innocently while Tyki paled even as he accepted.

The mood remained light after that, but also warm, warmer than they had been the past two days. So, when the next morning, they noticed sunshine showing as they took their breakfast, Allen felt he could not blame the spark of sadness.

"Seems like this is the end of our little truce." Allen commented in a soft voice, once they had both cleared their room, standing outside with Tyki beside him, and heart thumping hard.

"I still haven't seen the Fourteenth. Have you taught him whose the boss?" Tyki returned, not looking at Allen, instead casually liting a cigarette.

Allen shifted his eyes to the man, then back to the sun showing more and more, the corner of his lips lifting a smile that still had trace of his sadness. "Everyday."

Tyki inhaled, then blew out smoke. "But he still fight you."

Allen hummed in agreement, though unsure what exactly Tyki was saying.

He didn't notice how the man watched him, watched his sad smile, from the corner of his golden eyes, contemplative. "So you still need to know what you want." His gaze went forward before Allen noticed it, pretending not to see as Allen glanced at him. "I let you leave once because of that." _And I'll let you leave once more._

For the first time, the smile that formed on Allen's face, the one for Tyki, was genuine. He closed his eyes, and rested his head against the wall. "Run off and figure yourself out, eh?" He chuckled, and heard Tyki do the same. "Should I call you when I do?" He joked.

"No need, I will be there already." Tyki replied, serious yet warm.

Allen opened his eyes, and whatever look he might have meant to show, it vanished in surprise when he realized Tyki was not beside him anymore. He straightened, looked around, but he did not see him. Then again, he reasoned, this was the Noah who could pass through anything he wanted. For all he knew, he might be _under_. Or above, he mused as he glanced up. Still, he didn't catch any sign of the man, and so he guessed Tyki had simply phased off as soon as he said what he wanted.

His lips curled into a soft, pleased smile as he allowed the warmth he had felt twice in his chest to blossom a third time, fully taking over his chest. Timcanpy sat on his shoulder, watching him as he started to walk, absent-mindedly petting the golem and humming a happy tune.

Not noticing the form in the shadows of an alley, letting his cigarette drop and crushing it with one shoe, watching until the white haired male could not be seen anymore, and finally walking off in the same direction.

 _You silly boy, you just couldn't admit you are lonely. And that isn't a good look on you._


	2. Day two

Hello~ Here is the chapter that was made for Day 2, and of course, guess who finds Allen again~? Though one might say Allen is the one who finds Tyki this time. More or less. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Day Two**

 _Meetings; Leisure; Joyride; Ocean_

There was no way to control the furrow of brows full of suspicion as Allen's steps came to a stop. When he had noticed someone fishing in the river leading to the town, he hadn't known the form would soon feel familiar, until recognition flashed into his being. Then his eyebrows lifted when he realized Tyki had not noticed Allen.

His lips twitched into a little, but dark, grin. With light steps, Allen changed direction and went straight for the man. The very focused man.

"Lunch?" Oh, he really had to bite his lips when Tyki jumped so bad the rod slipped out of his fingers, forcing him to scramble to catch it before it fell in the waters, startled curses leaving his lips.

"Shonen." Tyki greeted with a frown that did nothing to hide the pout, or little darkening of his cheeks. Oh, what a sight. "This is a… surprise." Then an easy grin formed. "A nice one."

It was Allen's turn to feel his face heat, but he crossed his arms, pinning Tyki with a deadpan look. "Indeed. I didn't expect to see you in the next town I went to. Quite the coincidence, don't you think? To think that we would stumble on each other mere days after parting ways. Almost as if we went in the same direction."

The Noah shrugged before standing up, dusting his clothes and not looking in Allen's eyes. "What can I say, luck is on our sides." Tyki let his gaze meet Allen's, sly smile on his face. "Unless you think it's a bad thing to meet me again?"

Silver eyes narrowed, but the corner of Allen's lips twitched. "Depends. What should I expect?"

Tyki lifted the bucket filled with the fishes he had gotten. "Lunch, as you guessed. I bet you're rather content to finally reach town." Oops, Allen's eyes lit up at the slip, because how could have Tyki known Allen had been on the road with only his own supplies until now? _Damn that boy, he got me good with that surprise stunt_. His smile turned a little nervous. "And I happen to know a nice place to stay at. The town is going to have a fair, so all the inns are full." Now Tyki smirked. "So really, you are lucky I got a room I'm willing to share."

"… And when is that fair?" Allen asked, shoulders dropping with a sigh, slight hesitation in his gaze that Tyki eventually realized was Allen Walker being **shy**.

Shy but willing to accept the implied invitation. "Tomorrow. They will stay for three days." He placed a hand on his hip, glancing down at his bucket, though he was still grinning. "I thought that would be a nice occasion to take leisure time. Though the town was bubbling with too much energy, so here I am."

There was a few seconds of silence that followed, Tyki's gaze lifting back and head tilting with a little smile, as if waiting for Allen to decide. The white haired felt himself relax, not that he had been tense, but after being on the road for the past few days, he felt… soothed by what could almost be called a welcoming.

Then his stomach rumbled, and red coloured his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck while the man laughed warmly. "So you were about to make lunch?"

"I was hoping to get more fish, but we can have a first meal. Just sit, I'll make the fire." Tyki suggested with an easy grin, as if he was happy to do this with Allen. Or **for** Allen.

And really, how could he refuse a free meal? So the younger man got himself comfortable, Timcanpy flying around the two men, letting his travel bag rest beside him and crossing his legs as he watched Tyki. "Is the town busy? Or did you just want to cook?"

"There are always places to eat, but there's a lot of people. It's a bit overwhelming, if you just want to rest and relax." Once more, Tyki didn't meet Allen's gaze as the younger man watched him rather piercingly. "Though I'm well placed to know that isn't going to fill your void of a stomach. We'll get more later, when the restaurants won't be as filled."

It was Allen's turn to divert his gaze, instead fixing his eyes on the wood stick with the fishes that Tyki had started to cook. He felt, however, hyper aware of Tyki as the man chose to sit beside Allen. "I'm really lucky today aren't I? You're willing to share a room and you even got lunch plans."

Tyki let a soft smile show on his face, chuckling. "I might be the lucky one, though. Pleasant company always makes a meal nicer, don't you think?"

"Well, aren't you very honest today. Careful, I might almost think you are trying to charm me." Allen replied with amusement, however the gaze from the corner of his eyes was almost inquisitive, and the faint blush of his cheek could not be fought away.

"Only trying?" Tyki grinned, fully meeting Allen's eyes. But at Allen's scowl, confused more than anything, the Noah let his expression soften. "Come on now, are you saying you mind being around me?"

Allen fingers tapped against his knee, his expression smoothing. "You're decent." He finally replied, smiling innocently as Tyki made a noise of protest. "And the fishes are ready, I believe."

The man was chuckling again, shaking his head in a manner almost fond while he took out two sticks, handing one to Allen, and locking eyes. "Decent enough to share a meal with?"

Allen showed a smile that was, for lack of better word, coy. No, **charming**. "You are the one who cooked for me, after all." His fingers had closed around his stick, but Tyki hadn't let go yet, making their fingers touch. "And I do believe you invited me for more food after."

"Invited-you little demon." Tyki muttered, finally letting him take his stick. "You'll follow anyone who offers you food, wouldn't you?" He grumbled as they both started to eat their fish.

Allen paused, then huffed out a laugh. "I'm not sure I can deny that." He joked. But then he added, quieter, "But you're not anyone."

Tyki snapped his eyes back on Allen, but of course, the younger male didn't look, instead focused on the food. Or pretending not to notice Tyki's gaze. That didn't stop the man from grinning. He didn't add anything though, instead letting the two of them eat in relaxed silence.

When they were finished, it was obvious that it had only opened Allen's appetite, with how the younger man stared at the fire with longing at the lack of more fish. It made Tyki laugh, then he stood and extended a hand. "I don't know you but I could really do with more food. I did get interrupted fishing for more."

Allen accepted the hand, which let Tyki easily pull him up, while snorting. "Not my fault you were so distracted. You're lucky I didn't push you in the river. That was tempting for a moment."

Tyki glared, picking up the bucket and fishing rod before leading the way. "You would have ended in the river too, Shonen."

That only earned a smile and eyes that seemed to say, I would have liked to see you try. Up until his expression shifted to suspicious when in turn, Tyki's eyes lit up and he was grinning way too much. This was also the moment Allen realized he was the one closest to the river.

So, he quickened his steps, throwing a dark look when Tyki followed with laughters. Up until Allen reminded him that the Noah had invited Allen for food, and the white haired was whistling as Tyki paled.

Deep down, though, happiness had bubbled, enough to overcome to loneliness Allen had felt until now, the loneliness that had seemed to grow after he parted ways with Tyki. He had tried to convince himself that it was simply the casual interaction with someone he knew and that knew him that had made him wish for more; but now that he had met Tyki again…

He knew it was _Tyki_ who he had been missing the past few days. He felt almost afraid, to spent a day around him, or even more; because who knew how he would feel when they would have to go their own way again?

But in the same way, Allen felt that he didn't want to leave, that he didn't want to refuse Tyki's offers. It was like the last time, yet it wasn't. Last time, they met by luck, and Tyki offered him safety for the time he would be around him. This time… This time, Tyki was offering him again safety, but also the silent promise of having fun; and more importantly, it was not chance meeting.

Allen knew it, just like he knew Tyki hadn't really tried to hide the fact. It was a silent knowledge, in the same way that they both pretended that they weren't part of a war. It was the silent promise of being just Allen and Tyki.

One that Allen found himself willing to follow. And like this, lunch passed by, until Tyki mentioned how close the ocean was, and Allen mentioned it had been a while since he had seen it.

This was how, after Tyki showed him the _hotel_ he had rented a room in and he put his bag down, Allen ended up being guided to rock cliffs that overlooked the ocean.

It felt easy, then, to sit with his back against rocks, to have the man sit beside him, to have Timcanpy nestle in his hairs.

It felt easy, and comfortable in ways he hadn't been able to feel for months now. How long had it been, since he felt that he could relax?

A chuckle from his side brought his gaze to Tyki, inquisitive. The man gave a lopsided smile, eyes warm. "We watched sunrise before, we ought to watch sunset too now, Shonen."

Somehow, Allen immediately knew Tyki was speaking of when they parted ways, when the sun had finally shone after the rainstorm. He let his gaze get lost in the rolling waves, humming. "Tonight, or in three days?" _Will we separate again, when we do?_

There was a few seconds of silence, and then, "Why not every night until we can't?" _Why not stay together as long as we can?_

Allen felt his heart skip a beat, but he couldn't bring himself to glance at Tyki. He didn't know what to say, either. He didn't know what he might **want** to say. He just knew his heart suddenly yearned for the quiet promise of companionship. "Why not every night until the fair ends?" _I don't know about more._

Tyki was smiling, a touch sad, a touch fond. Not that Allen saw. "Sounds good to me. I told you, pleasant company is always good. I won't say no to yours, Shonen, whenever it is." _I'll take however long you give me._

And Allen had nothing else to add, bare the hum of agreement.


	3. Day three

Day three's chapter is here~ Note that Day four will first start as direct continuation of day three, so that is why the ending of this chapter is almost abrupt, compared to the first two days. And in this chapter we see more hints of the romantic interest between Tyki and Allen~

* * *

 **Day Three**

 _Partying;_ _Inn; Memento; Hospitality_

"Shonen, are you asking me out?" A grin.

"… Never mind, I changed my mind." A roll of eyes, biting back the smirk at the way Tyki's expression dropped to almost panic.

"Come on now, don't be like that. You sounded like you would enjoy it, and I would be happy to come with you."

Allen wanted to keep his neutral look for a bit longer, but Tyki was smiling now, genuine enough to be warm. So he breathed out a laugh, shaking his head. "Let's get on the road then."

Three days had passed like a breeze, despite Allen enjoying each moment of them. It had been easy to dismiss what would happen after the fair ended, to accept the casual amusement of the little stands, and the company of Tyki Mikk. The white haired had not known what to make of it, what to think of how he hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks, but also how he had rarely felt comfortable with someone. It was as if his rational mind would want to remember this man had almost killed him, that he could easily decide to bring him to the Earl, that he had fought and caused death for the Order. But his heart would feel soothed by how easy going Tyki was, would feel warmed by the little realization of Tyki's concern and the way he lead Allen to feel better, safer even.

In the end, all he could do was push away his confusion, and appreciate the days spent around the man. Then, even as the fair came to an end, and sadness seemed to float above both of them, Allen had heard about a party in the next town North. A small ball, but more casual, amateur musicians gathered there, food and drinks to be served as people would enjoy the music or even dance.

It took him to find himself the morning after the fair ended, seeing Tyki slowly prepare to leave, for Allen to make an instinctive decision. For him to ask if Tyki wanted to come with him see that party. It had taken them both by surprise, but Tyki had been quick to grin in a way that felt rather happy, and then he had teased him.

Hence where they were now, taking the road together in the set direction in mind, and both pretending not to know Tyki's words might have been more serious than first believed.

It didn't take many days to reach the next town, but rather ironically, they were faced once more with the fact that with an event making the city busy, inn were rather full. Allen had to joke, of course, that it was too bad Tyki hadn't miraculously gotten a room before it grew too busy, silver eyes very knowing. He had been rewarded with the faintest darkening of skin.

It took them three inns before they found one with rooms. Except it only had one single bed room left; but the owner told them another inn also had a room left. Tyki had laughed a bit then, breathing out a sigh and Allen knew he was about to suggest the younger man took the room here.

Really, he shouldn't have been surprised. Yet Tyki was, in a pleasant sort of way, when Allen asked if the bed would be big enough to share, not without a long glance at Tyki's sigh. That, of course, made the man grin, and as soon as Allen got a positive answer and the keys, Tyki had thrown an arm over his shoulders while walking.

"Aww Shonen, you can't stay away from me now, can you?" He teased, though his grin was not an amused one, instead bright.

Allen threw a dark look at Tyki, but then his lips curled into a little smirk. "Aren't you talking about yourself?"

The man had to shove at Allen for that, earning himself a jag at his sides as soon as the white haired got his balance back, Allen's noise of protest having been covered by Tyki's sharp yelp. The two froze in the hallway, Tyki's smile fixed and Allen's own growing.

"Ty-ki~ Mikk~"

"… Yes?"

"Are you, by any chance, ticklish?"

"… No."

Allen's smile turned wolfish. Tyki thought, fuck it, and willed himself to be untouchable. And rightfully so, because Allen's fingers went through his sides. It was his turn to smirk when Allen stared at his hand being within Tyki's chest, ending up removing it after a few seconds. Then he wiggled his left hand's fingers in front of him.

And he watched, snickering, as Tyki walked off to their room, going through the door, not without pausing to stick his tongue out. It was then than Allen had a suspicion, a realization. The keys were gone.

"Oh no you don't-Tyki Mikk, you better open this door." Allen warned in a smooth, sugary voice once standing in front of said door.

A beat, and the lock clicked, Tyki opening the door a bit with narrowed eyes. "No touchy."

Allen lifted an eyebrow, and from Tyki's glare upward, he could picture Timcanpy's amused expression. "Fine, fine. Now can I please enter our room?"

And this was how they started their stay there. It was also the stay that made Allen discover he felt more comfortable with Tyki's closeness that he had expected. They had just enough room to not be glued to each other in the bed, yet they found themselves entangled when they woke up, and that was quite the awakening. Tyki's arm had been draped over his frame, but Allen's own had been around the man's waist, tighter. His face had been pressed into the Noah's chest too, while Tyki had his nose into his hairs. And one of Allen's legs had been between Tyki's.

Both had stirred awake at the same time, because of how close they were. Timcanpy had a blast recording the moment they both flushed, clearing throat and untangling without words, from where he had been perched on the pillows, above them.

Way too soon, the party came, and went by. Allen had been a lot focused on the food, but Tyki managed to have a dance with him, under the excuse of teaching him one of the slow dance. It didn't occur to Allen until later, that all along the evening, he had been staying in Tyki's personal space, comfortable in the man's warm presence. It only jumped back into his mind when, after initially laying down on their own side again, Tyki sighed and rolled over, hugging Allen close from behind.

"Do you mind?" The man asked.

"No." Allen replied after a second, letting his eyes close, pretending not to feel the happy sigh brushing his hairs.

Tyki was awake and out of the room by the time Allen opened his eyes, and he rolled on his back, scowling at the ceiling when he realized how… cold he felt. Cold and disappointed. Had he wanted to wake in Tyki's arms again? What a strange feeling to have, to want this much someone's presence close.

The white haired decided to push the matter aside, again, but this time he might not be able to not question it. Because Tyki announced he had to leave for now, and Allen almost asked, but the guilty look that Tyki didn't let land on Allen felt like a stone.

His face must have showed something though, because Tyki's lips curled into a small, if a bit sad, smile. "Don't worry. We've been leaving the Exorcists alone for now."

It was a small reassurance, however Allen still felt he had a heavy heart when they found themselves out of town, this time to part ways for an unknown amount of time. And he knew Tyki would have made a joke about it, if he had known he would be back soon.

"Allen?"

The call of his name, a rare occurrence coming from Tyki, made the younger man's heart skip a beat. His gaze, which had been looking far off, snapped to the Noah. Pure, vulnerable confusion showed when Tyki's hands slipped around his neck, behind it, and then he felt a small weight over his collarbone. Silver eyes glanced down, and stayed fixed on the pendant that now rested around his neck. It was a simple silvery-white chain with a tag that he knew usually was carved with a name, but had been left blank.

"This… is a memento of our time together. I didn't have it carved because… I wish for it to mean anything you want, to remind you of any memory you want."

Allen's throat closed off for a bit, and he had to swallow back. He lifted his gaze back to Tyki, feeling his heart swell at the way the man was biting his lips, nervous enough to not notice the hope layered behind it. Then Tyki showed surprise when Allen put his hand on his shoulders, bringing himself just that little bit higher to place his lips on the Noah's cheek, low enough that his breath brushed Tyki's lips.

Then Allen had leaned back to stand in front of Tyki, contentment sparking into his silver eyes when he noticed the dark flush over the man's face, partially hidden by the gloved hand he had placed over where he had been kissed, wide eyes staring at Allen.

The younger man grinned. "You should have told me you wanted to exchange memento. That's all I had to give."

Tyki stared for a second longer, then smirked. "Well, if this is what you're willing to give after a journey together, I can't wait for next time I find you."

The certainty behind Tyki's words soothed the empty feeling that had started to carve itself in his chest, and Allen's expression shifted into half closed eyes coupled with a sweet smile. "Are you saying you would gladly leave for kisses?"

Tyki let out a low laugh, pinning Allen with a gaze that bordered on heated. "No, I'm saying I would come back for kisses." He leaned forward, enjoying the way the younger man froze when their breath mixed, lips inches from each other. "Do keep yourself safe, Shonen."

And like this, Tyki finally took his leave. Allen watched him go, and when he couldn't see the tall form anymore, he took another direction to follow. Not quite able to ignore the pounding of his heart, and the growing realization of what it meant.

Allen found himself in a small village after almost a week, having stopped only once to perform in a town, two days before. He felt tired, some part of him knowing the empty feeling felt less suffocating if he moved, if he didn't allow himself time to enjoy the sights, because not being able to share them was painful.

As it was, the village was small enough to not have a proper inn. Not many would stay there, usually able to pass, but Allen needed a proper night sleep. The Fourteenth had, after a while of being calm, started to stir when he had been on the road. It had exhausted him to fight off, to keep in his mind in place, but now at least the dark presence had grown dormant again.

It made the young man wonder, how the Fourteenth had not showed up once when Tyki had been around. Had he been worried? Or had Tyki brought a peace of mind to Allen that held him back?

The thoughts swirled into Allen's mind, and then they came to a stop when he bumped into an old lady. He was quick to apologize, gentleman smile on his face with a touch of shyness. The old woman took one look at the young man and frowned in slight concern, which made Allen worry about how tired he might be that it showed.

A lot, apparently, because after a kind smile and wave of hand that it was fine, she was asking if he was passing town. When Allen admitted he hoped to rest before travelling more, he half expected when she offered he stayed at her house, revealing she was the village mayor. He couldn't refuse the offer of hospitality, even less so that he knew he needed to rest.

So Allen Walker expressed his gratitude and followed, unaware that once he would be in his bed, she would give a call, summarized as, "Master Noah? Yes, he's here. He seemed very tired, and didn't eat much, though I suspect he held himself back. Yes, he definitely took longer than one would usually, but he didn't seem injured. Ah, it will be my pleasure accommodating you, Master."

And the call had been ended, the old mayor going to her own bed, smiling at for the first time in all the years she had been informant for the Noah clan, she heard such genuine worry and care in the voice of one. She chuckled too, thinking of her friend in charge of the network of this region, and the gossip they would share at knowing this one Noah had been keeping a vivid track of the Exorcist's travels.


	4. Day four

Hello! So this is Day four, and it was the last chapter I've written during the actual Poker Pair week. This means the chapters after haven't been written yet, and I don't know when I'll do them. I'm planning to work on these first (alongside Meet me Halfway) so with hope, in the next week or two I'll write Day 5, or maybe even Day 6 and 7!

Note that this chapter has a little difference, to keep the flow, I wrote a scene with the first prompt (Comfort) and then the rest of the chapter based on the three other prompts. But of course, it's still all happening one after another!

* * *

 **Day Four**

 _Comfort_

Barely any sounds escaped the white haired male even as his body started to twist in the sheets. It looked as if he couldn't find a proper place at first, but Timcanpy knew better. The golden golem started to hover above his master's head, and as he expected, distress showed even in Allen's sleep. He looked scared, head going from one side to another every few moments, breath growing irregular. The golem came closer, pressing small paws to the slightly flushed cheeks, and a worried graa left Timcanpy.

It wasn't the heat that he felt that worried him, even if it was concerning. It was the way Allen had flinched, whimpering as if expecting harm. Timcanpy knew there and then that it must be a really bad nightmare, if his master couldn't feel comforted by the small touch of the golem. So all he could was to go nestle in the white hairs, cuddling the top of Allen's head and making cooing sounds in hope that it would slowly bring him to wake.

Then someone passed through the window. Literally. Timcanpy knew only one person that could, and he took off, almost smashing into Tyki's chest but sliding to a stop. The man's eyebrows shot up in surprised amusement, but then he turned concerned as the golem circled his head fast before going back to Allen.

The Noah took fast steps toward the bed, and even faster when he heard Allen whine. "Shonen?" Tyki called as he set up a knee on the matress, leaning over the sleeping form.

Something in his heart crumbled when Allen's body flinched back, almost curling on himself. The hand that had reached out to cup the younger man's cheek had stopped mid air, hesitation in the golden eyes. But then he watched as tears started to fall, body shuddering, and a frightened, broken sound left Allen.

Before Tyki knew it, his hands had skipped under Allen's body, forcing him up and pushing him against his chest. Hands clenched into the fabric of his shirt, pushing at his stomach, but Tyki only wrapped his arms more securely around Allen's frame. One hand rubbed up and down the younger's back, while the other slipped into the white hairs, fingers brushing the back of Allen's head and thumb brushing Allen's neck.

"Shonen, wake up." Tyki called while he pressed Allen's face into his neck, lips close to Allen's ear. "Come on, Allen."

Calling his name did the trick, and silver eyes snapped open. His breath hitched, but then he was shushed, and the first thing Allen registered was the familiar scent that he associated with Tyki. Then he registered the warmth of the man, all around him, and finally he realized that Tyki was hugging him.

He wanted to ask how had Tyki found him, if he had known Allen was close to his weakest, but there were still tears down his face, and lips pressing to his temples.

"It's okay. You're safe Allen." The warm, soothing voice of Tyki whispered into his hairs.

Weeks ago, Allen would have pulled himself back together. But here and now, with Tyki, his breath itched again, his hands slipped to grip the back of Tyki's shirt under the man's coat, and he pressed his face closer as he allowed himself to break for a bit.

Because Allen knew, that Tyki wouldn't let go until he could pull Allen back together.

 _Outdoors; Suitcase; Weary_

One gloved hand lifted to cover his eyes as the morning sun hit Allen's face. He gazed up with left eye closed, then shifted his eyes to look to the side as a taller frame got beside him, the only reaction to the hand that rested at the small of his back being a lifted eyebrow.

Tyki grinned at him, glad to see the familiar expression after how broken he had witnessed Allen be this night. The younger man had ended up falling back asleep against Tyki, and of course the Noah had favoured laying beside the white haired. Allen had looked better waking up, however Tyki still noticed the faintness of Allen's smile, the vulnerability. Even more so as he sought to stay close to Tyki, sitting beside him for breakfast.

But a faint smile also meant a genuine one. Allen had not hidden himself from Tyki, had even showed that he wanted the man's presence. For Tyki, that was important, one could call it a victory, yet it also… humbled Tyki. It brought happiness and warmth he wasn't quite sure how to deal with, to know that Allen was allowing him to see the younger man at his vulnerable state, and even that he took comfort in Tyki's presence.

"It seems like it's going to be a nice day, Shonen. Shall we spend it outside?" Tyki offered, patting down Allen's back before letting his hand drop.

Allen gave a wider smile, liking the idea. Then he turned thoughtful, which made Tyki watch him with a curious expression. "It might be a nice occasion to perform, if only to thank the mayor."

Tyki blinked. "Perform?" He repeated, a bit confused, before he realized what Allen meant. "You're going to do your clown acrobatics today?"

The white haired nodded, though his eyes were sharp as he asked, "And how do you know I do that?" Oh, how he loved Tyki's expression whenever he caught the man's slips.

"Your suitcase. You have props and a costume." Tyki grinned, knowing full well Allen knew by now Tyki had been watching most of his movements; but he loved this little game of theirs.

Allen breathed out a laugh, seeming to accept the excuse. "Come on, let's first see where I could set myself up."

"There's a fountain close to the centre. That could work, right?" And while his voice didn't betray it, the speed of his reply hinted at the eagerness Tyki felt. The idea of watching Allen perform, as if he was just a travelling performer, felt so pleasant to Tyki-and he wasn't sure why.

The white haired seemed to ponder for a few seconds, then he grinned. "Yes, I think it will." He paused, glancing at Tyki, who raised a brow in question. Allen cleared his throat. "I don't have to perform right now though. Maybe later, in the early afternoon. So… We can just, chill out around town?"

"Really, Shonen, this sounds like a date offer." Tyki teased, though his smile was… fond.

"And if it is?" Allen turned toward Tyki, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side with a sly grin. "What if I'm asking you for a date?"

Well, Allen Walker really knew how to throw off people. Tyki blinked at the younger man, and realized that while his countenance was confident, the other was not bothering to hide the slight hope in his silver eyes. _He's serious_ , Tyki knew instantly. And so, his own lips stretched into a smile, golden eyes sharp with contentment. "I would be very mad that you beat me to the punch. Not enough to refuse, though."

Allen hummed in reply, grin widening. "You seem to know the town better than me, so I hope you have an idea of where we can go?"

"Oh, just trust me, Shonen." Tyki did have, in fact, a few nice spots and places he could think of. It was a small village yes, but not without entertainment. He also noticed a little thing about Allen that he wanted to test: he was certain the boy loved animals. So he had a farm in mind, especially for the horses. Did he even know how to mount one? Surely Allen did…

Tyki was snapped out of his thought when he felt a hand slip into his, fingers curling around his palm. He blinked down, then gazed up. Allen was looking forward, seemingly unaffected but Tyki knew that he was fighting off pink from dusting his cheeks.

"Then show me, Tyki." Allen told him, tilting his head so he could glance at Tyki.

And it was then that Tyki realized Allen was, indeed, trusting him. He grinned. "Let's go, Shonen~"

Tyki didn't comment, either, on knowing Allen was holding his hand because, through all his smile and cheerful mood, he still needed to feel Tyki. Like a good luck charm against the night terrors that might still haunt his mind.

It occurred to Tyki, that maybe, Allen's desire to perform, to cover himself and act, it was all to force away whatever his nightmares were about. And Tyki would made sure that, by the end of the day, Allen would feel better.

It felt way too soon when the time came to perform, and then to decide the performance was finished. But it had been a good day, a nice morning out and a lunch that was definitely a date meal, and then Allen had entertained townsfolk in the afternoon. It had stricken Tyki, as he watched Allen, that the white haired seemed natural, and more than anything, that he felt happy. Performing brought something from within his heart, likely memories, good enough to brighten his mood.

It had stricken Tyki, there and then, that if Allen could travel and perform all his life, the younger man would be happy.

"I didn't realize you were that good, Shonen. Where did you learn? Surely not the Order?" Tyki questioned, truly curious, as he approached, and soon started to help Allen sort props in the suitcase.

Allen blinked, then a smile formed, a fond one full of love. "It was Mana that taught me." He was distracted for a second as his hands brushed Tyki's, specifically as Tyki's little finger not so discreetly brushed the side of his palm.

Tyki pretended he didn't notice the lifted eyebrow, though he did grin. "Mana?" The man asked, confused, furrowing his brows.

Allen didn't reply right away, instead putting another prop in, and also wrapping his hand around Tyki's, lifting it as he moved to the proper place what the man had been placing. "My adoptive father." The white haired finally replied in a quiet voice. He was also unable to stop himself from brushing the part of the scar over his cheeks as he rubbed off the make-up.

Tyki watched Allen, finishing to put what needed to be put in the suitcase, his mind connecting the dots. Hadn't the Earl called Allen the boy that turned his father in an Akuma? That didn't surprise him, with the fondness he had seen just from thinking of the man, and from how happy Allen looked performing. "He taught you well."

Allen stared at Tyki in surprise, caught off guard enough that a contented blush spread over his cheeks. "T-Thank you."

Tyki had a rather pleased grin on his face, even more so when the blush stayed as he took Allen's hand in his, pushing it to the side so he could close the suitcase, and not letting go even as he stood up, making Allen do so too, and taking the suitcase with his free hand. "You're welcome, Shonen~"

And so they finally found themselves back to the mayor's house, a dinner waiting for them. Tyki noticed though, during the meal, that weariness showed in Allen's features, and that he would wince a little bit, even cracking his neck once. He had no doubt the boy knew how to prepare before performing, he saw him do it, but it had been a long day.

It gave an idea to Tyki, and for the rest of the meal, he earned suspicious glances because of his smug smirk. Then he offered they go rest, Allen knew something was up, but he seemed more curious than anything. That was good, and Tyki tried to not pay attention too much to how warm he felt, that Allen showed signs of trust.

"Sit on the bed, Shonen." Tyki ordered with a grin, eager enough that it made Allen do it after only a few seconds of searching Tyki's eyes.

"And what are you planning, Tyki?" The younger man asked, watching the Noah come and sit behind him.

The answer came when he felt hands on his shoulders, thumbs pressing a line up his neck. He immediately closed his eyes without meaning to, a contented hum leaving him, even as he felt Timcanpy nestle into his hairs. He would wonder at how he was allowing the touch, the gesture, but Tyki's hands felt warm over his shoulder and neck; and then down his back. They also knew what they were doing, and Allen felt himself relax, the tenseness unwinding and his frame melting.

However, he could not avoid tensing again when Tyki's hands started to go down his arms. Both of his arms.

"Relax, Allen." Tyki's voice breathed into his ear, making him shiver. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The white haired was more hesitant to relax even as he let Tyki's hands start their rubbing up and down his arms. But eventually, when the first rub came, and then the second, when his mind accepted that Tyki wouldn't harm his Innocence, the soothing feeling returned, and stronger too. Crown felt confused, but Allen realized now that it had not reacted to the touch, as if it had not sensed danger. No, not as if, it was because there had been no danger.

Then his left arm was sending warmth into his body, the sign Crown was growing to enjoy the touch, and before he knew it, his back ended up against Tyki's chest. He vaguely registered that, but no sooner that he was opening his eyes, Tyki covered both hands with his own, rubbing the back of them with his thumbs.

Allen found himself closing his eyes. Some part of him felt when Tyki turned the hands, rubbing the palms. But mostly, Allen felt asleep like this, resting against Tyki's chest, head propped into the space between neck and shoulder, and missing the way arms wrapped carefully around his body, the one behind him sliding back to rest against pillows, to let Allen's body rest against Tyki's.

Missing the kiss pressed to his temple, lingering.


	5. Day five

Hello dears!

Thank you for the comments and favorites I've been getting, it really helped get in the mood to finish Day Five~! I'm really hoping to finish Day Six and Seven by the time Poker Pair Week 2018 comes, so I will be working on the remaining two chapters in the next month or so!

But right now, I hope you enjoy Day Five~

* * *

 **Day Five**

 _Whim,_ _Movement, Relaxation, Ship_

"Stay with me, Tyki."

Tyki felt like he should have expected it, and yet instead, he felt surprise as the younger man wrapped his hand around Tyki's wrist, preventing the man from leaving. They had stayed one more day, Allen performing again, and like a silent agreement Tyki had once more massaged him until Allen fell asleep.

Up until they left town, Tyki had believed they would part ways. Allen seemed to have recovered from the nightmares, he had even been less willing to be close to Tyki. So maybe the man had felt a bit bothered, and acted a bit distant himself. So maybe that was why he thought Allen would be happy returning on the roads, without Tyki.

In hindsight, Tyki felt like a fool. One that was way too influenced by this white haired boy. But did he even want to change that?

Lips curled into a small smile. "Can't let go of me, Shonen?"

Tyki expected a snort, he expected amusement. His heart felt like it jumped in his throat, when all Allen did was gaze for a long moment at Tyki, silver eyes seeking, expression pensive. And then, before Tyki could register it, Allen stepped closer, so much closer, chests almost touching, one hand lightly pressing on Tyki's chest as Allen leaned up.

Warm lips pressed against Tyki's even as his wide, golden eyes stared into the burning, silver ones. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, and Tyki only realized he had put both hands at Allen's sides when the younger man leaned back, sensing Allen's weight half resting into his hands.

It sent a thrill down Tyki's spine, to realize that in doing so, Allen was letting Tyki support his body close, that unless Tyki released him, Allen was forced to _stay_ close. Tyki found himself pushing Allen fully against his chest, feeling his own smirk form as the white haired's lips curled slightly into a sly smile.

"Aren't you bold today, Shonen?" Tyki purred out, eyes flashing when he felt the way Allen shivered.

"I would rather call this, following my whims, Tyki." Allen replied, teasing, voice lowering lightly when he said Tyki's name.

Tyki lifted an eyebrow, noticing the way Allen's smile turned into a pleased grin; the Noah realized he must have showed the contentement he felt at how Allen spoke and acted. Tyki grinned, almost predatory, feeling pleasure at seeing Allen grow a mix of suspicion and anticipation.

"Don't mind if I follow mine, Allen."

That was the sole warning Allen could have, before Tyki released Allen, but before the white haired could do more than let out a short yelp and awkwardly fall fully on his feet, the Noah moved slightly to the side and slipped one arm under the back of Allen's knees, other arm catching Allen's back when it unbalanced the young man backward.

Silver eyes threw a glare at Tyki, but it could not be effective when his cheeks were colored red, and his body carried bridal style in Tyki's arms. Absolute betrayal, Timcanpy perched on Tyki's head, and Allen was certain the little imp of a golem had recorded this.

"I hate you. Both of you." Allen muttered.

Tyki only grinned and started walking; after all, Allen didn't try to move out his arms. There was a moment where Allen adjusted, looking unused to such… method of travel, but it seemed he decided he liked it enough, since he rested comfortably against Tyki's chest.

"… You're going to make me carry you all the way, aren't you?"

Eyes closing as if lulled by the movement, Allen's lips curled into a sweet, innocent smile.

Tyki groaned loudly. Forget Black Allen, Sweet Allen was the true terror incarnate.

* * *

Allen had meant to walk, he really did. He was only supposed to stay comfy in Tyki's arms for a bit, before he would have mercy. But what the white haired didn't expect, even though he should have, was that Tyki had no trouble carrying him. Not only that, but the man was warm, and way more comfortable that someone ought to be.

Between the movement of Tyki's casual walk, and the arms keeping him **safe** against the warm chest, Allen felt himself doze off. But he could not find in himself to care, not when he felt the way Tyki adjusted his arms, making sure that Allen was comfortable, that he would be _close_. Allen realized he could even hear the steady beat of Tyki's heart, and before he knew it, his eyes stayed close, not quite deeply asleep, but resting with the rhythm of the walk and of the heartbeat.

Golden eyes flickered down at the breathing betrayed the younger man had fallen asleep, Tyki had been very aware of the gradual way Allen had dozed off, and it increased the sensation of deep contentement that the man had felt since the kiss. To know Allen's heart had allowed Tyki in, trusting him.

It would be so easy, to get himself to the Ark, to bring Allen into a room, and part of him wondered if it wouldn't be better for the white haired. To be _safe_ , and to be close to the family. But something in Tyki's stomach twisted, how would the others treat Allen? Would the Earl try to force the Fourteenth at the front?

Those were the questions he had at the back of his mind, but the true fact that assaulted Tyki, was that he would betray Allen's trust, and even more so, his heart. From day one, seeing Allen again, Tyki had wanted to pull him close and not let go, knowing this life on the run had not done good to him. But seeing Allen almost walk away, despite how it would be a bad idea, Tyki had known he could not force Allen to come.

So all that remained was to make sure Allen was safe. And Tyki was gifted with something he hadn't realized would feel so good: acceptance, trust, and then, vulnerability. The way Allen looked, when he didnd't realize he displayed the need for Tyki's presence, was like a drug Tyki wouldn't get enough of. Yet, the desperation in it, the fear and the worry, were emotions he didn't want to see.

He wanted Allen to simply want him, need him, without any other reason than because Tyki had become important. Tyki wanted to be Allen's more than he had ever wanted _anything_ , even compared to the desire to make Allen **his**.

The Earl had never said they should have Allen vanish. It had been implicit, that they expected the white haired to get lost within the Fourteenth. But Tyki felt himself smile almost in pride, because he realized very soon, they all underestimated how stubborn Allen Walker was.

So maybe Tyki was taking liberty with his orders. But as long as the Noah within Allen was still there, why not give Allen the tools to stay himself? Why not teach him to be like Tyki?

And with the clear show of affection, of Allen accepting the attraction Tyki knew had been there, there was _no_ way the Noah of Pleasure would let go of Allen.

* * *

Tyki had not really needed to stop, but when he noticed the first frown on Allen's face, the Noah felt it better take a break. So he found a decent spot at the base of a tree, leaning his back against it and adjusting Allen against his chest, face into his neck. One arm around the younger's shoulders, his free hand brushed the white hairs, brows furrowed in light worry.

Allen had barely seemed to put himself together afer the nightmare, couldn't he be free of troubles for a bit longer? Tyki knew he could have so many days without true peace, but hadn't Allen been more stable lately?

Timcanpy, who had fluttered down from Tyki's head to rest on Allen's so he could pet the white hairs too, noticed the look on the Noah's face. The golem could bet the man didn't know, but the expression was worry, almost fear, and Timcanpy could guess why. The Noah also knew now the signs of Allen struggling to wake up, to not be broken in his dreams; and so there was always the little question of, _would this be the time Allen does not wake?_

Tyki almost startled when little paws patted his hand, golden eyes raised on the golem. For a being without eyes, he sure expressed well understanding. Tyki let a faint smile show, and then he lightly brushed off some hairs off the forehead, so he could place his lips on the pentagram that was the top part of the scar.

A little gasp left Allen's, so Tyki leaned back a bit, thinking he woke Allen. But no, the eyes were still closed. However, the younger man whined, and then pressed himself closer, burying his face into Tyki's neck again, making the man chuckle a bit from the nuzzles that almost tickled, and Tyki couldn't even pretend to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. Allen was seeking comfort from Tyki's presence, and the Noah knew that as asleep as he was, the white haired had recognized **who** was so close.

His second arm wrapped around Allen's frame, and Tyki was hugging close the younger, head resting on top of Allen's. He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly, lips pulling into a smile again as Allen let out a happy sigh in his rest.

 _Sorry, Millenium Earl. But I'm not letting him go. I won't let Allen Walker vanish._

* * *

Silver eyes opened halfway, closing again for a second, then opened again, a warm chuckle sounding so close, the breath of it brushing Allen's hairs. Sleepy, confused eyes shifted up, cheeks felt a bit warmer as he slowly registered Tyki's face was the one watching him. And then he registered the sensation of arms around him, the chest against his right side, how he had lifted his face from Tyki's neck.

His heart seemed to kickstart before his brain, and the little widening of that smug grin told Allen that Tyki could feel the quickened heartbeat. "I-er, sorry for falling asleep on you..?" _Wow, thank you brain for your intelligent words._

Tyki let out a little laugh, and felt delighted in the reddening cheeks as he placed his lips on Allen's forehead, replying in a low voice, almost purring out the words, "Oh, don't worry about it. You're more than welcome to sleep on me anytime, Allen."

 _Tyki should not be allowed to use my name_ , Allen thought with a little shiver. It was like a lethal weapon, one that the man knew how and when to use. The young man also realized, seeing Tyki's little smirk, that his lasting silence was betraying the effect Tyki had on Allen.

"You are a little shit." Allen muttered, glancing down at Timcanpy on his laps as Tyki's raised eyebrow, scowling at Timcanpy's amused grin. "You're always looking to fluster me."

Tyki laughed at the accusation. "You will have to forgive me, shonen. But you are such a lovely sight when like this, I can't help myself."

For all reply, Allen pressed a palm accross Tyki's eyes, making the man laugh again while Allen tried to control the furious blush he knew he had. What made his flush lighten though, was how Tyki covered Allen's hand, oh so gently wrapping fingers around his hand to pull it away without releasing the hand. More importantly, Allen realized it was his left hand, and for a second he felt… worried. Almost scared. _Have I hurt..._

Tyki kissed softly the gloved palm, golden eyes on Allen's face. Silver eyes widened, and Allen barely noticed the way Tyki's other hand rested at his hip, because for a few seconds, all he felt that the strong surge of contented warmth shooting through his left arm.

"How about we go on the road again? I do believe we will have a large river to cross. There should be a ship that take travellers from one side to another."

Poor Allen took a few more seconds to just nod in reply. Few had been the ones to touch his hand or arm knowing how it was, but none did it in the way Tyki just did, the amount of, dare he say it, tenderness almost unknown, barely processing in Allen's mind.

Tyki seemed to know too, because with a soft smile, he simply had to tug at Allen's hand to have the younger man move to stand up, Tyki following. Silver eyes drifted down to the hand still holding his left one, watching how fingers interlocked.

When his gaze shifted up again, he felt a light pull from the linked hand, saw Tyki's other hand just before he felt the knuckles brushing his cheek, lips pressing against his, lingering for a moment.

Parting, silver and gold gazed into each other, a conversation without words. Lost and confused, vulnerable and hopeful; burning and focused, fond and soft hesitation. A shy smile, and a soft one.

Then they walked off, Tyki humming a happy tune, Allen chuckling while free hand petted the golem perched on his shoulder. Hands still linked, walking close enough to brush shoulders.

* * *

Tyki had been right, a large river awaited them half an hour later, but at least they had been lucky enough to have a boat cross just a few minutes after they arrived.

Allen had his arms crossed on the railing, appreciating the light breeze and fresh air, the sound of waves made by the advancing ship. A warm presence came at his side, an arm sliding around his shoulders; and Allen didn't have to look to know it was Tyki.

"You like the sea, shonen?"

Allen's lips pulled into a smile. "Among other sights, yes. Nature is beautiful, isn't it?"

Tyki's gaze shifted to the young man at his side as he hummed. "There are certainly a lot of beautiful sights." He grinned as he noticed the faint redness on the fair skin, telling him Allen had been watching from the corner of his eyes. "So travelling makes you happy?"

This time, it was Allen who glanced at the other. "Among other things, yes."

The grin softened a bit. "Then let's just see where we'll go next."

And just hummed in reply, ducking his head with a pleased smile.

To be continued...


	6. Day six

Hello dears!

So I finally present the sixth chapter of Journey of our Heart; and the rating officially goes to M(ature)~ However, do note it will be fade to black, as I always intended to leave it open the details or how far they go in this chapter.

I am hoping to write and post the seventh (the last) chapter in the next few days, because the 2018 Poker Pair is at the end of the month, and I have plans to make my entry for it be a sequel to Journey. Which. Is hard if I don't finish it first.

Hope you will enjoy~

* * *

 **Day Six**

 _Youth; Vagabond; Picnic; Decadent_

The boat ride was over sooner than Allen would have liked, but he still enjoyed it a lot. Especially with Tyki's warm presence that never left his side, both of them looking at the river. They had not been the only one present, but it had softened Allen's smile to overhear the way this old couple talked about them.

 _Honey, look at this young ones. Don't they remind you of us?_

 _You're right, sweetie. Such a cute couple._

Allen had felt himself smile more, and Tyki's soft chuckles told him that he had heard, too. The white haired couldn't help it either, when everyone walked off the boat, his silver eyes drifted to the two older people, giving them a little smile.

And later, he would realize the woman's giggles were not just her slight embarrassement at realizing they had been heard, but the more than likely large grin on Tyki's face.

Because just as Allen registered the way the old man widened lightly his eyes with amusement, hands pushed at Allen, hard. With a yelp, his arms flailed to try to keep him from falling, but of course those hands gave a second push.

Except that Allen managed to twist, and with a sharp scowl, grabbed Tyki's shirt. The man widened his eyes, and with a loud squeak, both of them fell into the river.

Of course, Timcanpy had fluttered up, and now was watching down with a huge grin full of amusement. The golem watched as both males emerged, first swimming back to the land, and Timcanpy went down to hover around Allen.

The white haired stared at Tyki, who looked right back. Allen's face was expressionless, while Tyki's showed a nervous smile. And then, the white haired smiled brightly.

"Tyki! I want us to make a little picnic. And dry off. We look like vagabonds right now." He dropped his gaze to his right arm, extending it to shake off some of the water.

The man let out a little laugh, unsure if Allen was offering a peace treaty, or was planning anything. "That sounds good, Shonen. Wouldn't us to pass as some hobbos now, would we?"

Allen grinned, grabbed Tyki's hand, and lead the way, humming. Neither of them paid attention to other people, except for the old couple. Allen winked and Tyki smiled, implicitly reassuring them, as it could be seen through their amusement that the older couple had worried a bit.

No doubt they would speak more of those mischevious youth. But all Allen and Tyki cared was for the sun to dry them up, and food in their stomach.

As well as each other company.

* * *

By the time they found a clearing to pause at and eat, the sun had dried their clothes a bit. However, they both still wanted to change them, and it was when Tyki shamelessly removed his top that Allen suddenly realized that meant getting close to naked in front of each other.

Tyki lifted an eyebrow at him as Allen hesitated, but the white haired found himself dropping his gaze toward the scars marring Tyki's chest. The scars that Allen himself had placed there.

Before any of them knew it, Allen had moved closer, and Tyki stared down at Allen as the young man placed his right hand on Tyki's collarbone, close from the scar part that crossed the man's chest. The Noah frowned lightly at the look on Allen's face, a mix of guilt and shame.

"Do they hurt?" Allen asked softly, but it was as if he knew the reply.

Tyki chuckled, and placed his hand over Allen's. It brought the younger's attention, hesitant and almost fragile as he gazed up. "You should change your own clothes too, Shonen."

Allen scowled, but before he could reply, Tyki's other hand brushed Allen's back, and then no doubt thanks to the use of the Noah's choose ability, Allen's top phased off from his right side, slowly being pushed through his chest and off his back, until all that was left was from the left sleeve to slide down his arm naturally.

The white haired felt heat on his cheeks, because for all they had been around each other, they had never truly been in each other presence with anything less than pants and tops. When Allen, who had gasped and dropped his gaze to watch his top fell off, next looked back up, it was to see Tyki stare at the younger's chest.

"That scar…" One hand rested at the one on his stomach, caused by Kanda's sword, but Tyki's eyes were on the one other. His free hand traced the scar that went from his shoulder down his chest, pupils unknowingly dilating as he watched Allen shiver. "How did it happen?"

Allen swallowed, he had a hard time thinking of anything else than Tyki's warm presence so close, or both hands that rested now at Allen's waist. It was the golden eyes that now met his silver ones, expecting, that made Allen reply, slightly dreamy because there was no other word to describe him but mesmerized right now.

"I impaled myself by accident." The spell was half broken as Tyki blinked, confusion and disbelief flooding his gaze. Allen chuckled, sheepish in his expression as he scratched behind his neck, heart jumping in his throat when Tyki seemde to pull him a little bit closer, chest almost touching. "I got my sword to catch by surprise the Level 4, back at Timothy's orphenage, all I could do was imaple it with me… I didn't expect it would hurt me too, you know?"

Tyki's eyes darkened, but for the life of him, Allen couldn't figure out if it was some form of anger, or some form of… heat. Maybe both. For his part, Tyki suddenly wondered, how much of Allen's body was Noah for his own Innocence to actually hurt him. The Fourteenth had not even been fully awake back then. It made Tyki almost… resentful to the Noah that threatened Allen's existence.

And yet, it also made Tyki feel heat that Allen was even closer than Tyki thought, to a life of black and white. More than Allen himself might realize.

"Your sword didn't try to exorcise you, though?" Tyki asked, because he had to know. He was well placed to know how a wound, and scars, from that sword could hurt. But the actual exorcism… Tyki really hoped Allen hadn't gone through the sensation.

Alen shook his head. "I think Crown didn't realize at first it was me. But after the intial pain, it didn't try to hurt me more or anything. I'm pretty it feels guilty too, I can recall it was really, really warm the days after. It was constantly, ah, humming? Soothingly."

Tyki blinked, then chuckled. "It sounds as if your Innocence loves you..." Tyki mused, almost questioningly. It had saved Allen from death, returned to him, never stopped working despite the awakening Noah, and even apparently felt guilt for harming Allen.

Allen laughed. "Crown does. I know it does." He replied fondly. "Since it returned to me, I've been able to feel and understand better Crown." His expression changed, growing sad. His arms slipped around Tyki's neck, and finally, he was fully pressed chest to chest with Tyki, face into Tyki's neck.

Tyki's hand curled tighter in their hold over Allen's waist, before Tyki breatehd out and wrapped his arms around Allen's lower back, making a small confused sound.

"I'm sorry. Crown is too. We hurt you… And Shishou mentionned… I caused you to lose your hold over your Noah, didn't I? And then the scars..."

Tyki could hear the way Allen's voice lowered, almost cracking. He could sense how close Allen was to tears. His arms tightened lightly, his eyes darkening more. _That foolish boy, if you take blame, then what should I say?_

Tyki's lips brushed lightly across Allen's ear, a little smile forming at the shiver it sent down Allen's spine. "Allen..." He took a second to enjoy the intake of breath from the younger, the cheeks that reddened lightly. "I never held it against you. I asked for our last dance, didn't I? A final battle at full strength… And you provided."

"But-" Allen cut himself by squeaking at he felt a little nip at his ear.

"Besides, if you insist on apologizing, then.. I too.." He paused, holding Allen closer, almost possessive, almost as if frightened of loosing Allen if he let go. "You never tried to _kill_ me. I can't say the same."

"Tyki..." Allen brushed a hand down Tyki's back, and then his lips to Tyki's shoulder, over the scar. "If you insist, then I guess we're even."

Tyki closed his eyes, laughing lightly. He felt Allen's lips curl into a smile, and the man drifted a hand into the white locks. "Shonen, we should eat."

There was something in the roughness of Tyki's voice that made Allen suspicious. Tyki's chest was warm, he could feel how the man's heart thumped, and despite Tyki's words, the man's arms seemed far from willing to let go.

Allen hummed softly. "I'm not that hungry yet." His own heart thumped with something very close to anticipation. Especially as Tyki let out a little groan.

"Allen, do you even realize-" He cut himself off, nuzzling Allen's hairs. "Have you any idea what you're doing to me right now?"

Allen let a second pass. Then he tightened his arms around Tyki, pressing them just that little bit closer, finding himself pressing a kiss to Tyki's throat, over one part of the cross like scar. "Maybe I am." He whispered, right as Tyki gasped lightly.

The man growled faintly, but it didn't frighten Allen. Tyki's hand in Allen's hairs pulled faintly so the younger man would tilt his head back; and Allen let Tyki, expecting the lips that captured his own.

Tyki's kiss was deep, lingering, and his body moved forward, gently forcing Allen to walk backward. A tree soon met Allen's back, though Tyki's arm around said back prevented Allen from being pressed against it too harshly. Tyki's tongue brushed Allen's lips, which parted without hesitation.

Allen found both his hands cupping Tyki's cheeks, and he was unable to stop the small sound of pleasure as their tongue rubbed together, their bodies so close that he could feel Tyki's heartbeat.

Tyki's lips left his own, dragging a whine from Allen, that soon turned into a sharp little cry as teeth bite into his neck. The Noah paused, but both knew it wasn't from the worry he hurt Allen.

Because Allen's cry had definitely been in pleasure. Both realized at this very moment, that Allen might just love the sensation of Tyki's bite.

Any ability Tyki had to control himself flew off at the sudden knowledge. The man sucked at the area he just bit into, pressing a leg between Allen's, feeling delight at the sound Allen's made, at the feeling of Allen's hands gripping his shoulders. His own hands trailed down Allen's sides, body moved down lightly as Tyki finished marking Allen, and his hands grabbed Allen's thighs.

It sent a pleased shudder through his frame at how easily Allen was able to wrap his legs around Tyki's waist, at how he could fell so well the strength in this deceptively lithe frame. Their mouths found each other again, the kiss even more passionate, their lips already parted and both nipping at each other lips.

Tyki carried Allen off the tree, and soon Allen felt himself being laid on a blanket. They parted for breath, and Allen's eyes widened when he saw the dark vines waving in the air from Tyki's back, one sliding back from having dragged the blanket.

Tyki dropped his face against Allen's collarbone, breath heavy. "Don't move or speak or-just don't." He breathed out, and Allen watched as the vines seemed to slowly get back inside Tyki's body.

Yet, Allen felt no fear or worry. But he felt the way Tyki's hands clenched and unclenched as they still rested at his thighs. Allen felt the soft smile that formed on his face, and he pressed his lips at Tyki's forehead.

The man body tensed even more. Allen only laughed lightly, low and warm. "Do you think I don't want all of you, Tyki Mikk?"

Tyki felt his breath stop for a second. After another second, he lifted his head, golden eyes dilated and dark with want. But brows were furrowed, in concentration, in confusion. He looked into Allen's eyes, searching, and when he found only trust, Tyki felt the last of his walls crumble.

He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Allen's lips, and tentatively, one hand came to Allen's left shoulder, slowly drifting down the arm. His other hand slowly let go of Allen's leg as he felt the younger man gasp and shiver, resting said hand beside Allen's head as his tongue slowly rubbed into Allen's mouth.

Dark vines moved again, one going down Tyki's arm. His arm and hand became black, and he paused his hand as he felt the pulsing warmth of the green cross under his palm. Parting away from the kiss, Tyki looked at Allen with half lidded eyes.

Allen's right arm wrapped around Tyki's shoulder, and Allen gave a shy smile, but his gaze glinted with lust and a warmer emotion. He didn't remove his left hand, and neither felt pain, nor the hate their powers were supposed to have for each other.

Allen's smile grew. "Crown kinda like you, I believe."

Tyki smirked, fingers interwining with Allen's. "Just like Joyd, then, it seems."

The Noah brought Allen's left hand up, to pin it beside Allen's head, arm keeping his weight from crushing down Allen, their lips meeting once more. His other hand touched Allen's neck, slowly going down. Allen gasped at the sensation of the thumb pressing down lightly against his skin at it went down his chest, down his stomach; even as Tyki's lips moved to trail down his jaw.

Silver eyes slipped close at the little kisses pressed down his throat, Tyki's hand teasingly trailing his skin above the edge of Allen's pants, one finger slipping inside. Allen let out a little growl, free hand slipping fingers into Tyki's hairs.

It was Allen this time who forced Tyki's head up, kissing his lips with a type of hunger he had never given to anyone before. Such irony, that the first person he trusted with his body, was someone that logic would say he had every reason not to.

But then again, wasn't it because he knew very well Tyki could hurt, no, kill him; that Allen felt himself cave in to the touch Tyki only wanted to be _good_ now?

"Allen, if you want me to stop, you should say it now." Tyki warned in a low voice as Allen finally released his lips. But before the white haired could reply, those golden eyes softened. "Wait, scratch that..." He lowered himself, kissing the red line on Allen's cheek. "Now or anytime… I never want to hurt you in any way."

Allen felt his throat closed off at how genuine Tyki sounded, eyes closing from how those lips slowly kissed up the red scar, finally landing another kiss to the pentagram. "Unless I allow you to." He whispered in reply.

"Would you?" Tyki retorted, but it was genuine curiosity. The answer was in Allen's eyes when they opened, and what he saw stole Tyki's breath.

"Yes, yes I would. You would listen to me, wouldn't you? That's what you've been doing since we met again… You always listen to what I want, even when I don't say it."

Tyki felt himself smile, in a way only his family might have seen. The joy that brightened Tyki made Allen flush. The man kissed Allen's cheek again. "But you should. You should never hesitate to tell me what you want, and what you don't."

Allen hummed, fingers playing the strands of hair at Tyki's nape, amused at how the man's eyes closed and frame relaxed. Allen leaned up, kissing under the man's jaw. "I want **you**."

Tyki's eyes flew open, staring down as if to make sure he heard right. He watched, finally noticing, how his dark vines had gently wrapped around Allen's chest, his arms, and with a quick glance, confirmed around his legs, too.

That certainly explained how red faced Allen had become.

Tyki tilted his head, slowly letting a grin form, watching with deep contentement as even if his grin was predatory, Allen's eyes only grew more heated.

"As you wish, my Allen." Tyki purred out.

Allen's face violently reddened at how possessive Tyki sounded, gasping out a moan as he felt Tyki's hand slip fully into his pants, lips hungrily pressing at his neck again.

Any notion of picnic flew away, as much as any notion of time, as they caved fully into what their heart desired, anything else but each other forgotten.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Day seven

Hello dears!

Here we are, this is the final chapter for Journey of our Hearts! Makes me feel emotional, especially as it has been so long since I finished a story (that was not a one shot). This chapter actually takes place days later from where chapter 6 ended, and it is very purposeful I left out details. You can picture what you want, how far they went or how or what they did, anything can be true~

Now a little good new, is that while Journey is ending, I fully plan to make something connected to it for this year's poker pair week (which starts of the 24th of June)! I put some more infos at the end of this chapter!

I hope you enjoy~ Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all around!

* * *

 **Day Seven**

 _Routine; Meals; Getaway; Train_

A lingering kiss at his shoulder was the first sensation Allen registered as sleep started to lift. A small, grumpy sound left his lips, clearly indicating that he wanted nothing more than to stay in the blissful rest, surrounded by warmth. A chuckle sounded, the breath of it tickling his neck, making Allen grumble again, even as his body shivered.

The arm under his head shifter as if to slip off, and his left hand came up, clinging at the wrist. A second chuckle sounded, and the arm that had been around his waist lifted, a warm hand rubbing down his left arm. Allen felt like he could sense the pleased grin from the man, as his own frame relaxed and a contented little sigh left his lips.

Lips pressed at his cheek, and then Tyki's voice whispered, almost like a seduction, "If you let me get up, I can make us breakfast."

A beat, and then Allen's hand loosened around Tyki's wrist. "Not fair," he mumbled.

Tyki laughed, kissing his cheek again. "What, Shonen? That I know your weakness? Or that I make you choose every morning?"

One silver eyes opened halfway, head tilting lightly so he could give a small glate. Or squint. That was one thing that Tyki still hadn't figured out. The sudden, sweet smile, however…. Tyki gulped. Allen replied innocently, "Choose? I am merely delaying my favored _meal_. Saving the best for last, right?"

Tyki felt his cheeks heat up lightly and his eyes half close, gaze sliding down to Allen's lips that still showed a too innocent smile. He leaned down, kissing at the corner of Allen's lips, smirking as he heard the little intake of breath, and followed by nipping lightly at Allen's lower lip, delighted in the way Allen closed his eyes with his expression shifting to something close to anticipation.

"Oh, I agree. I always keep the best for last." The man replied, the hand that had been at Allen's shoulder drifting to the chest, and then down, oh so slowly down to Allen's stomach.

And then Tyki's presence lifted, making Allen blink his eyes open. He shifted to lay on his back, sending a pout toward the now standing Noah, who only winked at Allen before moving to, indeed, prepare breakfast.

Timcanpy landed on his chest, and Allen smiled down softly, one hand petting the body of his golem. His other hand rubbed at his eyes, it only made him yawn and feel the temptation to just close his eyes again and fall back asleep. A little touch at his forehead made him open his gaze again, and vaguely he could see one Tease resting on his forehead.

If once the sight would have startled him, now it only made him smile fondly. Discovering that he had a slight fear of the butterfly golems had been a shock to both of them, Tyki had only meant to tease, pun not intended, Allen by having one land on his nose, the morning after the first time they allowed themselves to indulge in each other, a week ago.

Neeedless to say, neither had quite expected the frightened cry that had left Allen, but Tyki had been quick to hug Allen to his chest, stroking his hairs with soft, comforting words, promises of protection and safety. Allen had been embarrassed, but not as much as Tyki; soon to be forgotten as Allen took comfort in kissing Tyki.

The white haired had only needed to willingly let a Tease on his body, the quiet assurance from Tyki that they would not hurt Allen again, for most of the fear to pass. Taking the habit to have a Tease rest somewhere on his body almost all the time had finished the job. In a sense, Allen was glad it wasn't a phobia, and Allen knew well enough how much more frightened and how harder it would have been, if his fear of the Tease had been a true phobia.

Allen still couldn't handle well the sights of large animals, especially felines, after all.

His nose twitched as the scent of breakfast tickled it. Allen's lips pulled into a smile, and finally he sat up, gaze landing on Tyki, who was too focused to notice Allen had finally moved. Every morning, it was the same. Allen never wanted to get up right away, especially not with Tyki's soothing warmth so close, but a promise of breakfast would win him over. Sometimes, with a little bit of kissing.

And every morning, despite knowing Allen would move once food woke his mind fully, the younger male always managed to surprise Tyki. Like right now, the man had not heard any movement, but when a body pressed against his back and a head rested on top of his own, Tyki only briefly tensed in surprise before he relaxed, letting out a small laugh.

"Are you dressed, Shonen?" Tyki questionned, amused. The pause was a reply of its own, and when the man tilted his head to catch a glance at Allen, he grinned at the redness on the pale cheeks. "Forgot again?"

Allen just made a whine, standing back up fully while ruffling Tyki's hairs, before going to their suitcases and his clothes piled on his own baggage. He didn't need to look back to know Tyki had taken a few seconds to watch before going back to the breakfast.

Only once did Tyki burn breakfast from staring at Allen. Never again he would make that mistake.

Allen plopped besides Tyki, and the man's gaze flickered to the younger man, a smile twitching at his lips because Allen had only put some pants. Then again, Tyki himself only had those. But it pleased the Noah, because he knew it meant a lot, that Allen felt free to leave his scars and arm for Tyki to see.

Sometimes, Tyki wished they never passed towns, where Allen would cover himself more. The white haired could pretend it was just to not risk being discovered by the Order, but Tyki knew better. But towns also meant various kind of food, nice rooms to sleep in, and of course, many places to find poker players. And then, Tyki had grown to encourage Allen to perform at least once every town they passed by, which brought a happier aura to Allen.

It had been more than a week, since the Fourteenth had showed himself. Allen had told Tyki though, that he still felt his presence. _He's there, but… calmer. He seems to feel more peaceful now that I'm happier,_ Allen had said, absent-mindedly, never realizing what exactly he admitted.

Tyki never forgot.

"Breakfast ready, Shonen." Tyki declared, and chuckled at how Allen's eyes lit up. When he went to give Allen his first plate, Tyki first leaned down, kissing Allen's lips. "Thank you for your patience," he rumbles softly.

He knew well that a hungry Allen was not necessarily willing to wait. His ear still recalled that one morning Allen bite said ear, because Tyki thought it clever to purposefully take time.

Allen showed a little contented smile, and even as he took his plate with one hand, his free hand cupped Tyki's cheek, thumb brushing the beauty mark before Allen pressed a kiss to Tyki's lips. "Couldn't wait the end to get a little taste."

Tyki breathed out a laugh, allowed to pull back and sit besides Allen. "Am I your dessert, then?" He joked.

Except he noticed the way Allen gazed at him, warm and purposeful in how it slowly dragged over his body, and Tyki's heart thumped a bit harder. Allen smiled sweetly, knowing eyes looking for a second longer before he hummed and dug into his breakfast.

 _That boy is a menace_. Tyki felt the smile at the corner of his lips. _**My**_ _little menace._

* * *

Tyki watched with what felt quite like pride as the men at the table all groaned from Allen's winning hand. And satisfaction. Lots of satisfaction. He enjoyed playing with Allen, but sometimes, simply watching as the white haired obliterated anyone who thought themsleves smarter was such a pleasure.

That, and being able to observe Allen without having to focus on anything else. He sometimes wondered if it broke Allen's concentration, but if it ever did, Allen never showed it. Only heated kisses, afterwards, told Tyki that Allen did notice those looks.

Speaking of looks…

"Shonen, I think our train will leave soon." Tyki commented, a hand at the small of Allen's back.

Allen's smile had not lost his innocent look, but the tenseness of Allen's back told Tyki he had noticed too. "Ah yes, you are right. Gentlemen, if you will excuse us."

The two of them had barely made some steps before they heard someone loudly coming behind them. They shared a glance and in the same moment, they both took a step to one side. The man that had wanted to hit Allen passed between them and barelled forward in his momentum, and loudly smacked his head into the door.

Allen winced, and stated, "Such a loud man."

Tyki snickered, but then, he gazed behind and his smile turned nervous. "And it's time we make ourself silent."

Allen turned, and plastared a smile on his face at the approaching men, stepping backward in synchronization with Tyki. "Oh, please, gentlemen, must we-?"

Men lunged at him. One arm wrapped around his waist from behind, pressing him into a chest, and Allen could not stop the small, victory smile that showed. And then he felt himself phase through the wall of the bar, Tyki's breath of laughter brushing his ear as they heard someone hit said wall.

"Such abuse of power, Tyki Mikk." Allen mused, even as they started to walk off at a brisk pace, Tyki's arm still around his waist, now keeping Allen to the man's side.

"Because you wouldn't do the same, Shonen?" Tyki's amusement was reflected by Allen, as both recalled how exactly they made their gateway in the previous town.

Then they heard the sound that indicated their train would leave very soon, and Allen grabbed Tyki's hand, making a dash for it, Timcanpy leading the way.

* * *

Allen watched the landscapes roll by, elbow on the windowsill and chin resting on his palm. Or so he meant to, but half the time, his gaze would find Tyki's reflection. Half of those times, Tyki's eyes would meet his, the man giving a little smile that warmed Allen's core, just like Tyki's body sitting beside his did.

Who would have thought that one day, Allen would so willingly travel with Tyki? Though that would not have been such a weird thought, he had never quite forgotten their first encounter, how Tyki seemed to cling to his human life still. How each time they met, Allen was only so tense and hostile because the ease he felt around the man confused him.

What he never expected, wouldn't have believed, was for the attraction that formed. The feelings that wormed their ways in his heart, but also, in Tyki's heart.

It worried Allen, but at the same time, he felt… lighter. Not a day passed in which a touch, a look, or words, would give a quiet promise of protection and safety.

Like now, with Tyki slipping an arm around Allen's shoulders, bringing him to lay against the man's side, hand gently stroking the white hairs. Silver eyes gazed up, taking into the softness and silent comfort of the golden gaze, before Allen smiled lightly, closed his eyes, and resting his head on Tyki's chest.

His smile widened slightly as he felt the chest rumble with chuckles, and lips pressing to his forehead. He didn't need to look to know that the reflection had a third person watching them, one that had started to lose this ominous shadow look, slowly defining as a young man as days passed.

Allen felt certain, deep down, that he had found the path to walk now. "We'll walk together..."

Tyki glanced down at the soft mumble, aware that Allen was falling asleep. His golden eyes held surprise, arm tightening his grip. "Keep walking, eh?" Tyki whispered, but it seemed Allen wasn't yet all gone because he opened his eyes again, looking up at Tyki.

"Isn't it what we do best? Walking, never stopping." Allen let a little grin form.

Tyki saw the vulnerability-and trust-hidden behind. He leaned down, kissing Allen's lips. He loved how easily, without hesitation, Allen returned the kiss. His free hand came up to brush Allen's cheek, finding delight in the little shivers in produced in the smaller frame.

They didn't need words when they parted, and Allen rested back comfortably against Tyki, Timcanpy nuzzling into his laps. This time, sleep really claimed him, leaving Tyki to watch out the window, and sometimes at the sleeping young man.

 _This is only the start of our journey, Allen. I promise you._

 ** _The end._**

 _(Stay tuned for a sequel!)_

Note for sequel: I plan to make this sequel based on theme/prompts from Poker Pair Week 2018; at this stage I'm still undecided on the exact nature of the sequel (or if there will be one sequel and one collection of scenes happening during and/or after Journey), if I'll use only one set of prompts or two (or maybe all three).  
All I know is that I want to make a sequel, and I'll start it for PPweek2018!  
So just expect a new story (or stories) from me that will be tied to Journey of our Hearts. And oh, PP week will start on the 24th of June!


End file.
